


Clockwork Doll

by MistressOfMalice



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Dark Humor, Dubious Constent, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Short Chapters, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalice/pseuds/MistressOfMalice
Summary: The Red Cat Mage, they had called her, and yet so little was known about her.Is she a mysterious enigma, doing everything to ensure her survival? Or perhaps, a malicious and hedonistic devil who worked only to please herself? Only time could tell.





	1. I. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A saint maiden tainted with envy, has fallen.

I. Catastrophe

Panic followed the deafening roar. People scrambled to save themself, no matter how pointless it was. She was merely reading, as the explosion occured. Hysteria gripped her heart, as she was caught in the explosion, cradling her unborn twins, that were no more.

Perhaps only a few minutes passed, perhaps a few hours, she couldn’t care less, she only thing want is to survive. And then a shadow loomed over her. He told her that it shall be her ”Re:Birthday”. As he handed her a red cat plush made of iron and cloths.

The seven lights danced merrily and scattered about, as she pondered their meaning. Suddenly, everything came rushing through her, of why she had fallen. It was none other than the good for nothing priestess that has stolen her everything. Ah, how she wished for revenge.

She travelled through the world, seeking clues to “her” whereabouts, using a lilac-haired girl as her vessel. And then she heard it, the whisper of a passing noblewomen, of a mage who goes by the name of Elluka Clockworker, the Mage of Time. Satisfication filled her heart. 

A silent vow was uttered, to destroy, until not even the ashes remain. Her children death shall not go to waste, and that she shall regain her glory.


	2. II. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sinner, Duke Sateriasis Venomania

II. Lust

The burning flames swallowed the village. Countless cries were heard, only one was spared.  
In the centre of the village, a grand building stood, guarding one of the most dangerous artifact of the world.

She had spoken to the purple haired demon, she offered him a deal, contemplating for mere seconds, he accepted her deal. 

Thus, they decide that the Duke of Asmodeus, Llote Venomania was sufficient. Upon arriving upon his abode, she was, to put it simply, was surprised at the piling mountain of corpses. And then she saw, a deformed boy, resembling a cherub. 

She smiled wickedly as the boy shivered, holding her hand out, she offered him salvation. The sword penetrated his skin, as purple venom dripped out, pooling on the marble floor.

Months later, countless womens were stolen from their family, their whereabouts unknown. They became mindless little dolls, loved and discarded when unneeded. 

The false Eden soon came to an end, at the hands at the count donning a countess dress. Even the demon had abandoned him, and only one dared to look back. In the end, his salvation has failed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, advice and constructive criticism are very well appreciated.  
> -MistressOfMalice


End file.
